


Наружу изнутри

by apocalyptica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, N Things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: Пять раз, когда Лука играл для Адриена, и один раз, когда Адриен сыграл для него.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 6





	Наружу изнутри

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю, как это комментировать.  
> но вот несколько штук, которые (наверное) важно знать:  
> 1) aged up!au, no powers!au, different first meeting!au, я-видела-где-то-десять-серий!au - следовательно, скорее всего тут очень фанонный лука и скорее всего в определенной мере фанонный адриен.  
> 2) да, адриен, а не адриан. мне его имя в таком варианте больше нравится.  
> 3) песня, из-за которой все и получилось: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71nc9LG1i1o  
> она восхитительна и заслуживает всей любви в мире.  
> 4) название взято от The Hatters - Наружу изнутри, и она тоже прекрасна.  
> 5) мультфильм для детей лет семи? я в деле.
> 
> приятного прочтения!

Впервые Лука видит его на выпускном.

Джулека скромно предлагает провести вечер после официальной части у них на корабле, но класс неожиданно подхватывает эту идею — такой вариант кажется всем более интересным, чем посиделки у кого-нибудь дома или в ресторане. Мама смеется, шутливо (или не очень) просит особо не напиваться, оставляет Луку за главного и уходит к друзьям, чтобы «не портить детям вечер». Луке не то чтобы хочется играть роль надзирателя перед только-только делающими первые шаги во взрослую жизнь подростками, но Джулека его заверяет: _все будет цивилизованно, обещаю, они не такие_. Лука вспоминает собственный выпускной, насмешливо хмыкает и едва сдерживается от желания с ней поспорить.

Позже оказывается, что ее одноклассники действительно _не такие_.

Конечно, они приносят с собой алкоголь, но все это не превращается в столпотворение пьяных неадекватных тел — может быть, с его времен «традиции» проведения выпускных без взрослых и правда изменились. В конце концов, он решает, что его единственной задачей останется смотреть, чтобы никто случайно не выпал за борт и не утонул, но даже спустя полтора часа всеобщее состояние все еще остается достаточно осознанным, чтобы этого не произошло.

Джулека мельком знакомит его с кем-то из одноклассников. Лука берет банку пива из холодильника, не в настроении для шампанского, и позволяет втянуть себя в разговор о музыке с кем-то из них — Нино, вроде, но это не точно. Нино не играет, предпочитая проводить время за диджейским пультом, но вкусы у них все равно во многом совпадают, и вместе с пивом разговор получается непринужденным и даже приятным.

А потом на пристани останавливается дорогая машина с тонированными стеклами, из нее буквально вылетает еще один подросток — и, судя по всеобщим радостным возгласам, оказывается еще одним одноклассником. Новоприбывший улыбается, машет всем рукой, неслышно за музыкой быстро говорит что-то водителю и наконец присоединяется к празднику.

— Выпрашивал у родителей разрешение прийти? — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, спрашивает Лука, но Нино рядом все равно не сдерживает смешка, глядя на собравшихся вокруг нового гостя ребят.

— Дружище, ты не представляешь, — отвечает он, а потом тянет Луку за собой, знакомиться, и так Лука впервые оказывается лицом к лицу с Адриеном Агрестом — известной моделью, «лицом с обложки», богатым наследником, завидным женихом, и так далее, и тому подобное. Для Луки, не интересующимся миром моды от слова совсем, он оказывается просто очередным незнакомцем, так что он просто жмет протянутую руку, здоровается, и, судя по чужой яркой улыбке, радует Адриена такой спокойной реакцией.

Кожа у него мягкая и нежная — бонусы работы моделью, наверное.

Чужую руку он отпускает почти с сожалением.

Лука достаточно взрослый и ответственный, чтобы не начать флиртовать с одноклассником младшей сестры прямо с порога, но достаточно подшофе, чтобы признаться самому себе, что ему бы этого хотелось.

Адриен быстро и, скорее всего, неосознанно приковывает к себе всеобщее внимание. Лука не удивлен. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как покалывает кончики пальцев — хочется взять гитару и сыграть, выпустить мелодию наружу, как всегда случается, стоить ему встретить интересного человека. Адриену подошло бы что-нибудь мелодичное и солнечное, как он сам.

Вместо этого Лука отходит подальше, ища тишины, хлопает себя по карманам и выуживает почти пустую пачку сигарет, насвистывая мелодию себе под нос. Спустя минуту рядом оказывается Джулека, без зазрения совести утаскивает у него еще одну сигарету, но Лука закрывает на это глаза, прекрасно зная, что таскает она их еще лет с шестнадцати.

— Начни уже покупать свои собственные, — шутливым тоном произносит он и треплет ее по голове, на что Джулека лишь фыркает и отступает назад, поправляя волосы.

— Зачем, если есть ты? — шутит она в ответ, и Лука улыбается. Краем глаза смотрит на ее веселящихся друзей, цепляется взглядом за растрепанную светлую макушку в толпе, и мелодия в голове начинает звучать с новой силой. Лука стряхивает пепел с сигареты и оборачивается обратно к сестре.

— Значит, вы учились со знаменитостью? — решает он начать издалека, потому что не знает, насколько уместно спрашивать что-то вроде «какова вероятность, что он заинтересован в парнях и одинок?». Даже если ему и хочется, чтобы эта вероятность была хотя бы на одну десятую больше нуля. Это уже старт.

Джулека пожимает плечами.

— Он старался особо не выделяться. Вел себя как все. Ну, насколько это возможно в его случае.

— Нино сказал, что ему еле удалось сюда вырваться.

— Его отец очень строгий. Он и с нами-то только три последних года проучился, до этого учился дома, — пожимает она плечами снова.

Лука вновь задумчиво смотрит в толпу. На этот раз Адриен стоит ближе, его никто не заслоняет, а еще он улыбается, смеется над чьей-то шуткой, и Луке даже не надо слышать его смех, чтобы знать, что он звонкий и приятный на слух.

Джулека смотрит в ту же сторону. Столько лет бок о бок научили их хорошо понимать друг друга, поэтому для нее не составляет труда понять, на кого именно он смотрит, и она хмыкает, смотря на него насмешливо.

— Что, серьезно?

Лука даже не пытается оправдаться.

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, — вместо этого говорит он и затягивается сигаретой в последний раз, прежде чем выбросить ее за борт. — Ты с ним училась три года, не я. Думаешь, есть шанс?

Джулека смотрит на него задумчиво, переводит взгляд на Адриена, и какое-то время молчит. Качает головой, но тут же добавляет:

— Я не знаю. Он не встречался ни с кем, пока мы учились, хотя, поверь, желающих было много, — хмыкает она, и Лука легко этому верит. Еще бы их было мало. — Думаю, ты можешь попробовать. Хочешь подсказку?

Лука смотрит на нее заинтересованно и кивает.

— Он любит живую музыку, — говорит Джулека.

И это звучит как предлог для разговора, которым Лука решает воспользоваться. Он ждет подходящего момента, чтобы, ни дай бог, не спугнуть Адриена случайно — никогда не знаешь, как люди поведут себя в ситуации «ко мне подкатывает старший брат моей одноклассницы». Момент подворачивается довольно скоро — Лука видит его в компании Нино и подходит ближе. Удача, похоже, оказывается сегодня на его стороне — они спорят о том, какую песню включить дальше, и Лука без проблем вливается в разговор, предлагая свой вариант.

Нино, судя по всему, успевает приговорить уже далеко не один бокал шампанского, но Адриен все еще выглядит максимально трезвым, даже без алкоголя в руках. Может быть, он тоже не хочет шампанского. Лука думает, насколько уместно будет предложить ему пива, а вслух говорит:

— Или, если хотите, я могу сыграть.

И наблюдает за чужой реакцией.

Адриен оживляется, будто начинает светиться весь изнутри, и желание взять гитару и начать играть начинает нестерпимо зудеть внутри. Он улыбается так, что хочется его сфотографировать, чтобы любоваться вечно. Если он улыбается также на фотосъемках, то ясно, почему он так популярен. Хочется протянуть руку, коснуться одной из этих очаровательных ямочек на щеках, но вместо этого Лука сует руку в карман, второй чуть крепче сжимая почти пустую уже банку пива.

— На чем ты играешь? — с искренним интересом спрашивает Адриен, и Лука думает, что это незаконно — быть таким милым.

У него за плечами — множество самого разного опыта в отношениях. Парни, девушки, парни и девушки вместе, опытные и неопытные, одноразовый секс, неудавшиеся попытки жить вместе; и все они были по-своему ему дороги, но еще никто, кажется, не покорял его сердце одной только улыбкой.

— На гитаре, — отвечает он и кивает в сторону своей комнаты. — Так что думаете?

Они, конечно, соглашаются, и в итоге идею радостно подхватывают все вокруг.

По пути за гитарой Лука думает о ямочках на щеках, об очаровательной и самой светлой улыбке, которую видел в своей жизни, и решает потом поблагодарить Джулеку за то, что она подала своему классу проводить выпускной здесь.

Играть перед аудиторией ему не впервой. Он перебирает струны на пробу, а потом закрывает глаза, отрезая весь остальной мир. Видит перед собой только такую прекрасную чужую улыбку, слышит чужой восхитительный смех, чувствует отголосок чужого мягкого прикосновения — и начинает перебирать струны.

Мелодия рождается сама по себе прямо на ходу.

♫

Второй раз Лука видит его на дне рождения Джулеки.

На этот раз людей на корабле ощутимо меньше, а еще с ними остается мама. Она умудряется вписаться в компанию, словно ей тоже всего лишь восемнадцать; но при этом у нее достаточно жизненного опыта, чтобы подмечать детали, которые остальные не видят.

Когда Лука отходит по палубе подальше, вытаскивая из кармана сигареты, она оказывается рядом. Протягивает руку, и он со вздохом делится сигаретой и с ней — похоже, это какой-то ген в их семье, передающийся по наследству женщинам, потому что как-то иначе объяснить то, что они с Джулекой постоянно стреляют у него сигареты, он не может.

— Милый мальчик, — говорит мама, щелкая зажигалкой, и Лука благодарен всем богам, что уже перерос те времена, когда от подобных комментариев хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Он не делает ничего предосудительного. Здоровается с Адриеном, жмет ему руку, улыбается и даже заводит непринужденный разговор — _как дела, как жизнь_ , все такое. Он ищет в чужих ответах хоть какой-нибудь намек, хотя бы искру ответного интереса, но Адриен ведет себя с ним как со всеми остальными.

По-крайней мере, Луке так кажется. Не то чтобы он брался утверждать — они знакомы всего ничего, чтобы сразу делать выводы. Эта мысль греет душу и рождает надежду на то, что однажды Адриен все-таки посмотрит на него _иначе_.

Потому что вот его взгляды, очевидно, заметить вполне возможно.

— Он слишком молод для тебя, — с улыбкой качает он головой в ответ, на что мама лишь смеется.

— Если бы я захотела, — шутит она, оглядываясь на компанию, расположившуюся на диванчиках, — он бы не устоял. Но я не настолько жестока, чтобы уводить парня у собственного сына.

— Теоретического парня, — уточняет Лука, но она лишь машет рукой, мол, _я тебя умоляю_.

— Тогда переходи к практике. Потому что если все так и останется на уровне твоих взглядов из-за угла, то мне придется быть жестокой, — улыбается она. Лука коротко смеется и качает головой.

— Это будет событие века, — говорит он, а потом все же идет обратно к гостям.

Свой девятнадцатый день рождения Лука практически не помнит. Он никогда особо не старался, но как-то все равно получалось так, что его всегда причисляли к «плохой компании». Для него эти компании всегда были просто друзьями, и, что ж, если со стороны они выглядели как олицетворение фразы «трудные подростки», то его это не волновало.

На столике перед друзьями Джулеки стоит несколько пустых банок пива, у некоторых в руках — заново открытые, и он абсолютно уверен, что у них этот день из памяти не сотрется.

А потом Адриен улыбается, затмевая собой солнечный свет, и Лука откровенно рад, что и он оказался в это время в этом месте и тоже не забудет этот день.

И говорит, глядя чуть смущенно (и это самое милое зрелище, которое Лука видел в своей жизни):

— Можно мне попробовать сыграть?

Если бы Лука не влюбился раньше, то определенно влюбился бы сейчас.

Он улыбается в ответ, кивает — _ну конечно же можно_ — и идет за гитарой. И уже через пару минут, глядя, как Адриен совершенно неумело перебирает струны и мурчит под нос какую-то известную попсовую мелодию, Лука слышит в своем сердце совсем другую: она теплая, светлая и чем-то напоминает ему солнце — сгорает он точно также.

А потом предлагает:

— Хочешь, научу тебя играть?

И, казалось бы, невозможно улыбаться еще шире и еще обаятельнее, но у Адриена получается. Но почти тут же его радостное выражение лица сменяется на расстроенно-виноватое, и Луке хочется сделать что угодно, чтобы он больше никогда так не смотрел.

— У меня мало свободного времени, — с сожалением говорит он, на что Лука пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Не беда, у меня много. Справимся, — и добавляет, подмигивая, — если хочешь, конечно.

Адриен улыбается снова, довольный, и, наверное, именно так и должна ощущаться первая настоящая влюбленность. Словно весь мир вокруг перестает существовать, сужаясь до размеров одного-единственного человека, ради которого хочется горы свернуть.

Сворачивать, конечно, вряд ли что-то придется, но Лука определенно готов пожертвовать чем-нибудь в собственном графике, если будет нужно. Графика, на самом деле, особо и нет: музыкальный канал на ютубе, репетиции, периодические выступления с группой в местных клубах и недолгие подработки то тут, то там, когда деньги начинают заканчиваться. Так что про свободное время он не врет.

— Хочу, — отвечает Адриен, и Лука закрывает глаза, с трудом сдерживая желание наклониться ближе и поцеловать его — но, видит бог, ему очень хочется.

Адриен передает ему гитару обратно, и он пользуется этим, чтобы отвлечься. Они мимолетно касаются при этом пальцами — и, может быть, Лука делает это даже специально, но Адриен лишь продолжает мило улыбаться.

Лука начинает играть, и на этот раз мелодия получается медленной и тягуче-романтичной.

♫

В третий раз они встречаются дома у Адриена.

Дом у него — самый большой, в котором Лука бывал в своей жизни, и Адриену, кажется, от этого неловко, так что он старается не обращать на это внимание. Чужой материальный достаток — последнее, что его интересует, особенно если:

— Расслабься, я не собираюсь влюбляться в тебя из-за денег, — шутит Лука, но нервозность из улыбки Адриена никуда не исчезает, так что он добавляет, улыбаясь и смотря на него. — Я бы влюбился в тебя и без них.

Нервозность не исчезает, но меняется — вместо «мне неловко быть таким богатым» она перерастает в смущенную, и этот легкий румянец у него на щеках Луке хочется запечатлеть в памяти навсегда. Это в худшем случае — в лучшем он надеется видеть его снова и снова, рядом с собой, и быть причиной его появления.

Он решает разрядить обстановку, присаживается на кровать и расстегивает чехол, доставая гитару. Адриен несколько секунд мнется в стороне, но потом все же садится рядом. Достаточно близко, чтобы его можно было коснуться, но недостаточно, чтобы это можно было списать на случайность.

Его уровня эмпатии хватает, чтобы понять, когда нужно притормозить и перевести тему, поэтому он проводит пальцами по струнам гитары и начинает рассказ с самых азов. Иногда он учит играть детей, но это — другое. Адриен слушает внимательно и схватывает все на лету, и слишком очаровательно смущается от комплиментов.

— Джулека говорила, что ты профессионально занимаешься музыкой, — говорит он в какой-то момент, передавая Луке гитару обратно. Тот пожимает плечами — с занятием они на сегодня явно закончили, но если Адриен сам хочет поговорить, то кто он, чтобы отказываться?

— Ну, я не звезда мирового уровня. Но играю в группе, — соглашается Лука, и, чего врать, восхищенный блеск чужих глаз ему льстит.

— Это так круто, — говорит Адриен абсолютно искренним тоном, и Лука не сдерживает беззлобный смешок.

— Ты говоришь мне о том, что круто?

Он не подразумевает этой фразой ничего плохого, но, видимо, Адриен не так уж любит свою работу и прилагающуюся к ней популярность, если вмиг потускневший взгляд можно считать за показатель.

Расстраивать его — последнее, чего Луке хочется в жизни, поэтому, прежде чем Адриен успевает что-нибудь ответить, он говорит:

— Знаешь что? Можешь оценить сам. Я скину тебе адрес и время, когда мы будем выступать. Приходи, если захочешь.

Адриен улыбается снова, и Лука продолжает, подмигнув ему:

— А это — чтобы тебе точно захотелось прийти.

И начинает играть.

На этот раз мелодия получается энергичной и чувственной.

♫

В четвертый раз Лука встречает его — не поверите — в клубе. Не в том клубе, куда по закону жанра ходят известные модели и богатые наследники, а в том, в котором с равной вероятностью можно подцепить или партнера на одну ночь, или какое-нибудь венерическое заболевание.

Получается случайно. Они сталкиваются в туалете, когда Лука уже выходит из единственной относительно целой кабинки, где хотя бы есть пародия на защелку, а Адриен подлетает к раковине, чтобы умыться. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестят, движения — резкие и дерганые, и весь его вид словно кричит: _я тут в первый раз_.

Луке очень хочется серьезно посмотреть в глаза тому, кто его сюда привел.

Может быть, он сделает это позже. А пока он подходит ближе, и спокойно улыбается, когда Адриен резко оборачивается на чужие шаги. Ни полотенец, ни сушилок здесь конечно же нет, так что вода все еще капает у него с рук, но Лука не обращает на это внимания и протягивает свою в знак приветствия.

Звукоизоляции в туалете хватает, чтобы можно было спокойно поговорить, не пытаясь перекричать музыку.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — честно говорит он, но без упрека, и Адриен неловко улыбается, глядя в ответ. Глаза у него сверкают словно как у кота — то ли из-за освещения, то ли из-за выпитого алкоголя. По-крайней мере, Лука надеется, что это только алкоголь.

— Это идея Нино, — бормочет Адриен и чешет затылок, а потом смотрит как-то потерянно — так, что Луке хочется его крепко обнять, а потом взять за руку и увести отсюда подальше. — Но он… он там с девушкой и… и я не хочу мешать, так что…

Лука достаточно трезв, чтобы выглядеть адекватным и ходить ровно, и достаточно пьян, чтобы сначала говорить, а потом думать. Поэтому:

— Ну, если ты не с девушкой, то я могу составить тебе компанию.

Адриен краснеет, но Лука списывает это на алкоголь и на подростковые гормоны. Впрочем, это не мешает наслаждаться тем, как очаровательно и невинно он при этом выглядит.

С таким видом ему тут точно не место.

У Адриена хватает воспитанности, чтобы спросить:

— А я не помешаю?

И на этот раз у Луки получается остановить себя прежде чем он скажет что-нибудь вроде _ты можешь мешать мне в любое время и я буду только рад_.

Он качает головой.

— Не-а. Я уже встретился с кем хотел, так что теперь я совершенно свободен и весь в твоем распоряжении, — все же подмигивает он, и в его тоне больше намека, чем ему хотелось бы, потому что он понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если это все же спугнет Адриена.

Тот краснеет снова, но не сбегает — к счастью — и лишь нервно улыбается. А потом поднимает на Луку взгляд, и тот благодарен всем богам, что смотрит он без отвращения или страха — с этим можно жить.

Чтобы исправить ситуацию, он выбирает излюбленную стратегию и меняет тему:

— Не знаю как ты, а я бы сходил проветриться на улицу.

И протягивает руку. Это совершенно необязательно; Адриен достаточно твердо стоит на ногах, чтобы идти самостоятельно, и он выглядит достаточно крепким, чтобы пробраться через толпу к выходу, но Луке просто хочется подержать его за руку — и он не сдерживает улыбку, когда Адриен все же сжимает его руку в своей.

Рука у него мокрая, но при этом теплая-теплая, и от этого ощущения Лука чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым.

Жаль, что на улице его руку приходится отпустить.

Здесь значительно тише, намного легче дышать, а еще — можно курить, и Лука этим пользуется, выуживая пачку сигарет из кармана. Адриен прижимается спиной к стене рядом, расслабляясь, и явно тоже начинает чувствовать себя лучше.

— Значит, третье колесо? — спрашивает Лука. Адриен несколько секунд смотрит непонимающе, а потом улыбается, смеется — и, наверное, так смеются ангелы, потому что это самый мелодичный звук, который Лука слышал в своей жизни, а уж ему есть с чем сравнивать.

— Получается, что так.

— Тебе не обидно?

Адриен смотрит удивленно, словно даже не ожидал такой вопрос, но лишь качает головой.

— Может, если немного? — признается он, смотря себе под ноги. — Здесь не особо приятно быть одному.

— Значит, это судьба, что мы встретились тут сегодня, — легко толкает его свободной рукой в плечо Лука и улыбается. От ответной улыбки у него теплеет внутри, и он продолжает, прежде чем успеет себя остановить. — Могу я тебя кое о чем попросить?

— Конечно, — слишком поспешно отвечает Адриен и сразу неловко опускает взгляд себе под ноги, но Лука решает не заострять на этом внимания, чтобы не нервировать его еще больше.

— Класс, — отвечает он и достает из кармана телефон и спутанные наушники, принимается распутывать узлы, а потом протягивает один из них Адриену. Тот берет его и вертит в пальцах, и Лука продолжает: — Хотел показать тебе новую песню. Просто скажи потом, что думаешь, ладно?

Адриен открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрывает его и лишь кивает, вставляя наушник в ухо. Лука шутит — _еще рано терять дар речи_ — и жмет на кнопку воспроизведения. Какое-то время они молчат, слушая мелодию. Лука не поет; у него не самый плохой голос и определенно есть слух, но он все равно предпочитает только играть — музыка всегда рождается достаточно легко, а вот слова — не очень.

— Это очень красиво, — вскоре говорит Адриен, мягко улыбаясь, и Лука закрывает глаза, пытаясь мысленно сосчитать хотя бы до десяти, чтобы отвлечься от мысли о том, как нестерпимо хочется его сейчас поцеловать.

— Спасибо, — все же говорит он, и мысленно добавляет: _я писал ее для тебя_.

Это — действительно правда, но смелости ее озвучить почему-то не хватает. Вместо этого он смотрит на часы — три ночи, хорошим мальчикам давно пора домой, видеть десятый сон в собственной постели, а не стоять выпившим у грязной стены какого-то дешевого ночного клуба, в котором им точно не место.

Но у Адриена словно на лице написано: _я ушел без разрешения. Мой отец убьет меня, если поймает. А он поймает_.

Адриен явно боится вернуться домой в таком состоянии, но и перспектива провести тут всю ночь его не радует, поэтому Лука предлагает:

— Можешь переночевать у меня, если хочешь.

И впервые, говоря кому-то эти слова в клубе, не подразумевает под ними ничего лишнего.

Чужая скромная улыбка и тихое _с радостью_ того стоит. Лука не удерживается и протягивает руку снова, и, когда Адриен сжимает ее своей, он чувствует себя целым.

♫

Лука держит свое слово и отправляет ему адрес и время выступления, так что в пятый раз они тоже встречаются в клубе, но уже в другом. Этот — более цивилизованный, без кучи пьяных или под кайфов тел, здесь играют живую музыку и неплохо за это платят, и сюда определенно не стыдно позвать парня, который тебе нравится, чтобы попытаться произвести на него впечатление.

Именно это Лука и настроен сделать.

Адриен приходит один, и уже одно то, что он выглядит спокойным и расслабленным, — хороший знак. Лука успевает поприветствовать его перед началом выступления и заказывает ему выпить, не слушая чужие возражения — _я тебя пригласил, а значит и угощения с меня, наслаждайся_.

Он улыбается и уходит к ребятам из группы, искренне надеясь, что Адриену все понравится, потому что сегодня он решает идти ва-банк. Все или ничего, взаимные чувства или нет - хотя, конечно, он надеется на первый вариант.

Лука не делает ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Они успевают отыграть две песни и собираются перейти к третьей, когда он коротко стучит пальцем по микрофону, привлекая к себе внимание. Адриен смотрит тоже, и Лука чувствует нервозность, какую не ощущал уже давно, словно ему вновь пятнадцать, и он на первом свидании, и при этом понятия не имеет, как себя вести. Ребята переглядываются, заинтересованные, но ничего не говорят, ожидая развития событий; _мне не пятнадцать_ , напоминает себе Лука, а вслух говорит:

— Эту песню я хотел бы посвятить одному очень важному мне человеку. Надеюсь, она ему понравится.

Он не называет имени и не выдумывает никаких слащавых речей, но даже в этой фразе все равно есть подтекст того, что этот «важный человек» сейчас сидит в зале и слышит ее.

Лука опускает взгляд на гитару у себя в руках, потому что, признается он себе, увидеть чужую реакцию — страшно.

К тому же, он обещал песню.

Так что он ждет вступления, а потом тоже начинает играть.

Их солист поет одни слова, но у Луки в голове совершенно другие. _Пожалуйста, полюби меня в ответ_.

♫

Адриен все еще на месте, когда они заканчивают играть, и это либо хороший, либо плохой знак. Либо у Луки есть шанс хотя бы на что-то, либо его даже не поняли.

(Первое. Пожалуйста, первое.)

На часах — всего лишь половина двенадцатого, детское время, и Лука пока еще не чувствует себя виноватым за то, что Адриен сейчас не у себя дома. Он просит у бармена воды, раздумывает над тем, чтобы взять чего покрепче, но в итоге решает, что не стоит, и идет к Адриену, который держится в стороне от танцпола. В руках у него — стакан, в стакане — что-то почти что неоново-яркое и наверняка невыносимо сладкое, и Луке очень хочется наклониться ближе и сцеловать этот вкус с чужих губ, но он — все еще взрослый и ответственный, и они все еще достаточно трезвы, чтобы запомнить это и не списать на игру воображения.

— Не жалеешь, что пришел? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь. У Адриена на щеках совершенно трогательный румянец, то ли из-за алкоголя, то ли из-за жары вокруг, и сейчас больше всего хочется, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.

Адриен решительно качает головой.

— Конечно нет! Я, — говорит он и запинается на секунду, но все же продолжает, — давно так классно не проводил время. Почти никогда.

— Не говори так, словно все уже закончилось. Я как минимум собираюсь проводить тебя до дома. Никаких такси, на улице слишком хорошая погода, — хлопает он Адриена по плечу, не давая ему возразить, но руку после не убирает, наслаждаясь прикосновением.

Адриен улыбается и не пытается спорить.

Они уходят вскоре после этого. Адриен допивает коктейль, Лука прощается с ребятами из группы, забирает гитару и намеренно выбирает самую дальнюю дорогу до дома Адриена, но тот то ли не замечает, то ли не особо хочет возвращаться домой как можно скорее.

Лука практически чувствует чужое нежелание кожей, поэтому в какой-то момент сворачивает в практически безлюдный парк по пути, и тянет за собой Адриена. Тот не сопротивляется, садится рядом с Лукой на одну из свободных скамеек, и на этот раз они - совсем близко, касаются друг-друга бедрами, и Лука готов отдать все, чтобы Адриен не отодвинулся.

Тот остается на месте.

А потом вдруг тянет руки к чехлу с гитарой, старательно смотря куда угодно, но только не на Луку, и выглядит он при этом нервно, но решительно. Лука отдает ему гитару, но, прежде чем он успевает спросить, все ли в порядке, Адриен говорит:

\- Я практиковался после нашего занятия, - он замолкает, откашливается и продолжает, смотря себе под ноги. - И… я хочу сыграть.

\- Конечно. Я с радостью послушаю, - улыбается ему Лука. Адриен путается в нотах, порой сбивается с ритма, но Лука все равно не может перестать слушать. Внутри все теплеет от одного только вида, сердце бьется быстро-быстро, и, кажется, что все чувства сейчас написаны у него на лице. _Любовь_ , читается там отчетливо.

Он обнимает Адриена за плечи, и тот замирает на секунду, а потом подается ближе, прижимаясь к его боку, и Лука не может сдержать счастливой улыбки.

И он видит отражение собственной на чужом лице.


End file.
